


where do you get off

by PeppyBismilk



Series: Casphardt Kinkmeme Fills [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Prompt Fill, Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sex While Being Watched, Train Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppyBismilk/pseuds/PeppyBismilk
Summary: Linhardt and Caspar indulge themselves on a train ride, but they're not the only ones having a good time.Kinkmeme prompt fill for Caspar/Linhardt: Train Sex/Public Sex/Exhibitionism.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Series: Casphardt Kinkmeme Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009218
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	where do you get off

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this kinkmeme prompt](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=989148#cmt989148): _Caspar and Linhardt are boyfriends, Linhardt tells about his fantasy of being fucked in public, on a train. Caspar and Linhardt on a crowded train, Linhardt starts to jerk off Caspar, Caspar push his boyfriend and fuck Linhardt in front of a door and inside the train, they realize they are seen by someone else, they recognize Caspar's friend and co-worker, Ashe who caught them, is blushing and watching them fucking, Caspar and Linhardt are more horny than being seen fucking on the train! After they get off the train, they ask Ashe that he would like to watch them again in the future_
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“You want me to fuck you on a train?” Caspar’s eyes go wide. 

When Linhardt said he fantasized about public sex, Caspar figured he meant at the park or in their car or something. 

“Mmm.” Linhardt nods. “A crowded one. So crowded no one will even notice. Or maybe they will.”

“Shit.” Okay, Caspar can admit it sounds a little hot. He rubs his chin as he considers it—standing room only, Linhardt’s back pressing against his front, trying to keep quiet…

Linhardt grins, reminding Caspar of a fox. “I knew you’d understand. It’s a perfectly normal fantasy, after all.”

And that’s that. Life carries on as usual: gym, work, eat, sex, sleep. The train doesn’t come up again, and Caspar forgets all about it.

Until he and Linhardt are standing on the packed Saturday train, heading home after doing some shopping downtown. It’s always body to body on the weekends, for the entire twenty-five minute trip. 

“At least we got a spot by the door,” says Caspar as he leans against it. 

But instead of dropping off to sleep on his shoulder like he usually does, Linhardt turns to Caspar and whispers, “I’m wearing a plug.”

Caspar almost chokes on his own spit, then Linhardt’s hand slides down the front of his pants and Caspar has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from yelling. 

“Shh…” Linhardt’s lips brush his ear. “That’s a good boy.” 

And fuck, when Linhardt says that, Caspar can’t help himself. It’s Pavlovian, or at least that’s what Linhardt calls it—he gets hard. The train lurches to the side, sandwiching Caspar between Linhardt and the door. Linhardt’s hard, too, prodding at Caspar’s ass while he squeezes Caspar’s cock in one hand. The other snakes around his waist and pops his jeans open. 

Still biting his cheek, Caspar tries to hiss Linhardt’s name—to what end, he’s not sure, because when Linhardt pulls his zipper down, slow and deliberate, Caspar feels every clasp unlocking. His slim fingers slip right into Caspar’s underwear, and no one’s the wiser—no one but Caspar, that is, swallowing his moan when Linhardt grips his cock. The tracks rattle Linhardt’s hand almost like a vibrating sleeve, and Caspar’s fully hard in an instant. 

“I’m all slicked up,” Linhardt goes on. He licks the shell of Caspar’s ear like a demonstration and Caspar bites his lip hard enough to taste blood. “You could just slip right in.”

He pumps a little faster and Caspar can’t take it anymore. In the same motion, he yanks Linhardt’s hand out of his pants and shoves him in front, pressing his body to the door and words into his ear. “But you’ll be tight for me, won’t you, Lin?” 

It’s so satisfying—Linhardt’s gasp, his hips bucking into Caspar’s dick, the rumble of the train tracks. Caspar hooks his thumbs in the belt loops of Linhardt’s pants and pulls them down to reveal his ass. It’s their secret. No one knows they’re grinding against each other, and no one knows when Caspar’s fingers catch on the base of the plug in Linhardt’s ass. He doesn’t have to look to know it’s the biggest one. 

The train clatters over a rough bit of track while Caspar’s holding the plug and Linhardt sucks in air through his teeth. Caspar tugs it again, on purpose this time, and lets it slide back in, just like Linhardt likes (and he definitely likes it now). But they don’t have all day, so Caspar grips it firmly and pulls, wishing he could watch Linhardt’s rim stretch around the metal. Linhardt gasps against the window and Caspar shushes him, pushing the slick plug into Linhardt’s asscheek. “Do I have to stick this in your mouth?” 

A tiny whimper slips from Linhardt’s lips—he likes when Caspar talks dirty—and Caspar can barely get the plug into his pocket he’s so excited. That would be a sight—Linhardt sucking a plug or his fingers in front of all these strangers while Caspar stuffs him full of cock.

Next time. 

But he’s still going to fuck Linhardt raw on a crowded train. 

Holding his cock in one hand, he kisses Linhardt’s hair and grabs his hip. 

He lines up. He starts to push in. The train hits a bump and someone crashes into Caspar’s back, pushing him all the way in.

It's _so_ tight. Dick-crushing tight, like he’s in a vice. Linhardt gasps—oh, crap, he must be hurting even more—but someone looks up before Caspar can check in. Caspar only catches the movement in his peripheral vision, but they’ve definitely been spotted. He meets the interloper’s eyes. Their wide, green eyes, set in a familiar freckled face.

Ashe. It’s Ashe Ubert, his cubicle neighbor at work and occasional happy hour buddy, who has met Linhardt on several occasions. He actually managed to snag one of the coveted train seats, inadvertently giving him the perfect view, and from the deep flush on his cheeks, Ashe knows exactly what they’re doing. 

Linhardt arches his back, startling Caspar out of his trance, and whimpers, “Fuck me, Caspar.”

“My coworker is watching us,” says Caspar, eyes still on Ashe. At least Linhardt’s no worse for the wear, even if his ass is still gripping Caspar’s cock for dear life.

Linhardt grinds against him again, pushing down so hard Caspar feels the yank from his dick all the way to his gut. Looking straight at Ashe, Linhardt says, “I know. Keep going.”

Caspar’s mouth drops open. It doesn’t compute, but the more Linhardt rolls his hips and clenches around Caspar’s dick, the harder it is to care. Linhardt gets off on being watched, and that’s pretty hot. 

He’s not the only one who’s turned on. Without breaking eye contact, Ashe slips a hand into his pants, and fuck, that lights a fire in Caspar. This must be what it feels like to make porn, or to live out one of those sex letters to dirty magazines, and desire sends his confidence and his sex drive through the roof of the train.  _ That’s right, Ashe, _ he thinks,  _ Lin’s mine and we’re fucking hot together. Get off on it.  _

He pulls his hips back and slams Linhardt as hard as he can in the tight space. In quick, short strokes, he sets his rhythm, and he knows he’s on target because Linhardt can barely stifle his moans. Caspar can’t tell what’s better—the slide of his cock in Linhardt or the performance of it all, and he lets his mouth hang open for Ashe’s benefit as much as his own.

Ashe’s hand moves beneath his pants in time with their thrusts, and all the bodies brushing against Caspar as the train moves singe his skin through his clothes. He’s not going to last, not with Linhardt’s perfect ass tight around him, all this body heat, and Ashe’s rapt attention, so he makes his strokes count, fucking Linhardt into the door to get him from the front and back at the same time and give him that release he deserves.

The friction is so good when it’s this deep, but Caspar forced himself to keep his eyes open, because Ashe’s gaze curls the tension in his stomach even tighter. Linhardt’s panting against the glass—he’s so close—and other people have to have noticed by now, but Caspar doesn’t care. 

“You first,” he tells Linhardt. It’s his breath in Linhardt’s ear—hard, heavy, and way too loud—that does it. Linhardt comes with a cry so lewd the whole train must know they’re fucking, and that’s what sends Caspar over the edge. Tension ripping loose, he spills deep inside Linhardt in euphoric release, filling him to the brim with way more come than he realized he was packing. Ashe’s eyes roll back and Caspar can tell he’s coming too, probably soaking his pants. 

Caspar and Linhardt did that. They didn’t just get themselves off, and the more Caspar thinks about it, the more the urge to do it again burns inside him. But the next stop is theirs. He has to pull out, but first, he grabs the plug out of his pocket. As soon as he slides out, he pushes the plug back into Linhardt’s ass. Linhardt’s broken moan is delicious—he loves keeping Caspar’s come inside him, and his hole must be so sensitive. The sooner they can get off the train and do it again, the better.

Tucking himself back into his pants, Caspar kisses Linhardt’s neck in silent praise, but he keeps his eyes on Ashe, almost predatory. Territorial. He can’t explain it—Linhardt is his and his alone, but Ashe just watched them fuck and Caspar loved every second of his attention. 

Their stop comes and they get off like nothing happened. Linhardt carries one of their shopping bags in front of him because he definitely ruined his pants, but Caspar carries the rest. 

But Ashe gets off at the same stop, and when Caspar glances back, he’s behind them, still blushing and holding a bag in front of his crotch just like Linhardt. Next to Caspar, Linhardt giggles, and once they’re past the main throughflow, he pulls Caspar aside. Caspar brightens—is it time for round two already? The thought makes him rattle with excitement. Where can they fuck next? 

“Ashe!” Linhardt beckons. Caspar’s eyes go wide, but to his shock, Ashe comes when he’s called. Linhardt smiles at him, looking every inch the fox again as he says, “I hope you enjoyed our little show.”

“Very much.” Ashe’s voice only wavers a little. 

Linhardt wraps an arm around Caspar and drags one hand up and down his side in slow, languid strokes. “You should watch us again sometime. You were a phenomenal audience.”

“I—” Ashe does falter this time, and he’s blushing again, but he looks up at Caspar and mutters, “You have my number.” 

Then he’s gone.

Linhardt laughs through his nose like some kind of supervillian and Caspar grabs his hand. 

“And you say  _ I’m  _ the difficult one,” he says, dragging Linhardt toward their exit. 

“Oh?” Linhardt isn’t laughing anymore but he still sounds amused. “Tell me you didn’t enjoy it and I’ll never mention it again.” 

Caspar stumbles on a crack in the pavement, and Linhardt holds on tight to steady him, eyes sparkling with mirth. 

“Hey, don’t get me wrong,” Caspar begins once he finds his footing. “That was hot and I’d definitely do it in front of Ashe again, but right now, I just want to take you behind a building and fill you up even more.”

Linhardt tucks his hair behind his ear and beams. “Is that so?” 

But Caspar already knows he’s going to get his wish, even before Linhardt leads him down a dim, secluded alley. 

Linhardt pushes him against a brick wall and starts kissing his neck, and that’s when it really clicks for Caspar: this whole public sex thing is pretty fucking cool. 

And when Linhardt pulls out his phone and asks to record them, Caspar’s pretty fucking cool with that, too. Not for Ashe or anything. Just for them. 

Okay, maybe for Ashe, if he asks nicely. 

**Author's Note:**

> Casphardt anon back again with another prompt fill. This isn't a kink I've attempted before, so I hope I did it justice. Thanks for reading!
> 
> My other Casphardt kinkmeme fills  
> [run me 'til i can't go further](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346504) (size kink)  
> [the rest can all fall apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110557) (first time)  
> [intoxicated, flying high](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473587) (sweat kink)  
> [somebody once told me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458335) (jerking off while watching shrek)  
> [knocked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649873) (ass eating while playing video games)  
> [keep your chin up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811681) (deepthroating)  
> [gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863230) (Gremory Linhardt)  
> [gift-wrapped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027519) (powerbottom Caspar)  
> [can’t live without your love inside me now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079596) (fisting)  
> [no small feat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243759) (small dick and proud Caspar)  
> [getting better all the time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412094) (bad sex turned good)  
> [overdue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451880) (librarian kink)


End file.
